


Unwind

by Anonymous



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Male Solo, Masturbation, Other, Sex Toys, Sticky, Vibrators, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8776948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Solo Starscream watersports porn.That's it, that's the fic.(Tagged as G1 because that's what I was picturing when I wrote it, but I left the fic itself ambiguous so you can imagine your favorite Starscream~)





	

Starscream squirmed on his berth, trying his hardest to sit still. His waste tank throbbed, fluid sloshing around inside with every movement. He should have emptied it hours ago; now he was on the verge of an accidental release.

Which was exactly what he wanted.

He reached into his subspace, pulling out the toy he’d been holding onto for just this occasion. It was long and thick, only vaguely spike-shaped, and at the base was a dial. He turned it once, and the toy began to vibrate gently in his hand.

He climbed up fully onto the berth, settling on his elbows and knees. He had to stifle a moan as the movement caused his waste tank to shift again. An alert popped up on his HUD, informing him that the tank had reached full capacity.

As if he didn’t already know that.

He spread his legs, letting his valve cover pop open. Lubricant dripped onto the berth. Reaching back with his free hand, he slipped one finger into his valve, then two, pumping them in and out easily. It only took a moment before he could comfortably press a third in alongside them. He groaned, stroking his internal sensors until he was sure he was ready for the toy.

He pulled his fingers free, absentmindedly bringing them up to his mouth to suck the lubricant off of them. His spike cover had popped open at some point too, and it hung half-pressurized between his legs, confused by the combination of arousal and desperation to release.

Starscream gripped the toy, steadying himself as best he could before he reached back to press it into his valve.

The moment the sensitive nodes of his valve felt the vibrations, his waste tank gave an almost-painful throb. He gritted his dentae, focusing instead on the way his sensors were lighting up with pleasure as the toy slid easily inside him. He moaned happily as it came to rest against his ceiling node, the gentle vibration making his hips buck involuntarily.

He took a moment to catch his breath, adjusting to the vibrations. Then he turned the dial up to the highest setting.

The vibration ripped through his frame, and it took all the self-control he had left to not empty his tank right then and there. He pressed his face into the berth, whimpering as he rocked his hips, looking for some sort of relief. His fingers dug into the berth, leaving scratches in their wake.

His waste tank and his valve seemed to be throbbing in unison, pressure and pleasure swirling into one sensation. He reached down to rub at his external node, groaning aloud at how good it felt. It was like every sensor was on fire, charge buzzing up his spinal strut with every movement of his fingers. He felt so _full_ , the toy stuffing his valve and his waste tank bulging against his abdominal plating. He was so close to losing it, to not being able to hold it anymore, to spilling his waste fluid everywhere, _frag-_

That was what he loved about doing this – being helpless to his frame, letting it take over, not knowing when he was going  to be forced to surrender. His fingers danced over his external node, hips bucking into his own touch, mouth open and leaking oral lubricant against the berth as he moaned helplessly. It was a race now to see what would come first, his overload or the release. He couldn’t even tell which one he wanted more.

When a final warning flashed across his HUD, he knew it was over. He felt his waste tank’s emergency release take over, and his nearly-forgotten spike twitched as it began to splatter a stream of waste fluid against the berth beneath him.

Starscream shouted wordlessly at how good it felt. The fluid jetted out from his spike with so much force that droplets splashed back up against his frame, hot and wet on his plating. His whole frame shook as he released. By the time his stream slowed and ended, leaving him kneeling in a puddle of fluid, he was gasping for breath.

Now that the pressure was relieved, his spike fully pressurized so fast that it made him dizzy. He moved his hand from his external node to wrap around his spike instead, groaning as he pumped it a few times. The sharp smell of his waste fluid below him made it twitch in his grip. _Frag it_.

He let go of his spike and took his weight off of his knees, lowering himself down onto his front. The puddle was still warm as he pressed his hips down into it, spike sliding easily against the berth. He moaned, starting up a frantic rhythm. A twinge of excited humiliation played through his processor as he imagined what anyone would say if they saw him like this, still stretched open by the toy, rutting furiously into a puddle of his own waste fluid. That thought was enough to push him over the edge. He gasped out a string of curses as he overloaded, optics whiting out as his spike added spurts of transfluid to the mess on the berth.

For a few minutes he laid there, boneless and panting. Finally, he reached back to switch the vibrator off, sliding it out of his valve. He winced a little; he had a feeling he’d be sore tomorrow.

 _Oh well_ , he thought lazily, rolling off of the berth and dragging himself sleepily towards his washrack.

It had been worth it.


End file.
